happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HTF1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mybetterhalf.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) Movie images Where did you find the images of how Russell, Cro-Marmot, the Mole, Nutty, and Lumpy see a movie? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I found them in a blog, HTF4Live.blogspot.com if I'm not mistaken. There are many directory links to various pages that are associated with HTF stuff, including the DVD features. The images themselves are from the Vision-O-Rama section (actually filled with videos). There are also some documentary videos there, just in case if we need to include the documentary section in some episodes other than these two. HTF1234 (talk) 08:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Just a favour Can you upload the image in Tongue in Cheek where Sniffles is turned into the ants' house? I may poke fun at it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Done. The image is in both Tongue in Cheek's page and Sniffles' page. HTF1234 (talk) 22:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sounds interesting I wanna see them. But an article seems like too much. Maybe post the page for the early concepts on a blog, and put the images on the galleries of the characters' articles.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) That should do it. I'll write the blog as soon as I finished watching the HTF commentary video. HTF1234 (talk) 03:58, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Flaky's page is now unlocked (temporarily). Lord O' Darkness (talk) 05:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you upload the image of the rejected Pranky character?? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 05:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: HTF1234 (talk) 05:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Splendid's kills I just do not comprehend why you reinstated some of the? "along with Petunia"? on some of my edits on Splendid's kills. http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Splendid&diff=65592&oldid=65503 From the episode Breaking Wind, it is apparent that Handy and Disco Bear died of methane poisoning from Splendid's gas before Petunia lighted the match. Therefore, she couldn't have killed them along with Splendid because they were already dead. As for The Mole, it is very likely he fell to his death after Splendid inhaled the tornado, way before he farted. Truffles may have been killed the same way as Flaky, as he was seen within the perimeter of the fence.Gr0koewi (talk) 14:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) What? I never undo those pages. HTF1234 (talk) 21:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) New episode When I zoomed in, I saw a fireplace with stockings hanging. I also saw Lumpy's hands. I think I'll make an article of it now. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Games You must show proof of them (like images for example). Also, maybe you should make articles for Strandead and Candy Cave. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) episode galleries It's great you're beginning to add more images for the episodes. We may need them. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually showing the goofs of the episodes, but thanks. HTF1234 (talk) 05:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC)